Pitty Killer
by Elysian Noceur
Summary: Cerita cinta Luhan dengan seseorang yang dulunya adalah pembunuh. ChanLu HunHan [Luhan/Girl!][Sehun/Boy!]HunHan [Chanyeol/Boy!][Baekhyun/Girl]ChanBaek


Akhirnya saat seperti datang dalam kehidupan Luhan. Lima tahun ia menjadi lumut di salah satu perusahaan majalah terbesar di Seoul. Lima tahun ia menjadi babu, dan lima tahun juga hidupnya sekarat.

Menjadi karyawan magang itu tidak enak. Sungguhan, selama kurun waktu itu pula Luhan menahan mualnya. Disuruh ini dan itu layaknya pembantu oleh senior mereka. Mengerjakan sisa lembur dari beberapa karyawan senior yang seenak jinat kepada Luhan. Ia merasa kejang hampir setiap saat hanya dengan memandang kertas bertumpukan di mejanya. Banyak artikel yang belum sepenuhnya kelar dan beberapa juga belum disunting.

Jika salah sedikit, Luhan selalu kena imbasnya. Garam kehidupan keras di perusahaan ini sudah ia cicipi.

Namun kali ini ia sedang berenang dalam kolam susu miliknya. Benar kata pepatah, berakit-rakit ke ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian. Bersakit dahulu, senangpun kan datang.

Mata manik rusanya memandang meja besar kayu yang sudah diamplas sebelumnya. Begitu licin hingga menimbulkan aura seksi. Hanya sebuah meja coklat yang seksi. Bukan, bukan meja itu yang membuat Luhan bangga. Ada potongan kaca bening di atas meja bertuliskan nama lengkapnya dengan sebuah jabatan baru di sana. Luhan sudah menduduki kursi kekuasaan dalam hal ketua divisi editor. Ia bangga setengah mati.

Tawanya menggelegar di ruangan pribadinya ini. Tidak lebar, hanya 7m x 7m dengan meja kayu besar, kursi kerja nyaman, dan sofa abu-abu di tengah ruangan. Panasnya neraka kini tergantikan rasa sejuk pendingin ruangan yang menguarkan aroma apel kesukaannya.

Pandanganya beralih ke arah sekat kecil jendala yang tidak tertutup gorden.

Senior-seniornya yang sempat menindasnya masih terduduk di bilik-bilik mereka sendiri. Berkutat pada komputer dan beberapa hanya menyenderkan kepala mereka malas. Awas saja, kali ini ia akan membalaskan dendamnya pada anak buahnya. Tapi tidak dengan cara kekanakan, Luhan berpendidikan dan ia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk membalas dendam.

Otak Luhan kelewat jenius. Kala itu Luhan sedang bercumbu dengan salah satu artikel tentang artis yang sedang naik daun. Ia kelelahan bahkan otaknya tak mampu lagi merangkai kata agar semenarik mungkin bagi pembaca. Jemarinya mengetik asal, ia hanya menyalurkan kata demi kata yang tampil di otaknya. Tidak peduli jika sang ketua tim editor akan menyemprotnya kembali esok pagi. Ia benar-benar lelah, bernafaspun sungguh membuatnya semakin letih.

Keesokan paginya lantai dua dalam gedung itu geger seketika. Tidak hanya lantai dua saja, seluruh lantai di perusahaan majalah itu menjadai hiruk pikuk. Majalah tempat Luhan bekerja menjadi makin populer tiba-tiba. Salah satu artikel di dalam majalah tersebut membuat banyak pembaca ingin membelinya. Bahkan banyak pesananan dari luar sana yang belum terpenuhi.

Itu adalah artikel yang sempat Luhan buat. Rentetan kata yang manis dan tentu saja aktual. Bahkan sang artispun menginginkan kontrak dengan Luhan sebagai penulis artikel selanjutnya. Luhan ketiban durian runtuh semalam. Dan kurang dari tiga puluh enam jam dari sebelumnya, wanita itu menggeser bokong dari kursi usang di bilik kecilnya ke ruangan nyaman dengan jabatan ketua tim. Sama sekali ia tak memiliki pemikiran atau angan seperti ini. Terlampau cepat malah untuk karyawan magang hanya memiliki pengalaman lima tahun. Pikir Luhan. Bahunya terangkat; tak masalah. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan keberuntungan yang memuaskan.

Tangannya beralih ke arah kerah _blazer_ nya. Membenahi sebentar dan berkaca pada cermin perak yang ia bawa. Bajunya tak lagi kemeja putih dengan rok span hitam seperti karyawan magang lainnya. Kini tubuhnya melekat potongan kain bermerek dengan warna putih gading perpaduan rok warna coklat. Simple, elegan, dan feminim.

Jam di dinding ruangannya menarik perhatian Luhan. Mengalihkan dirinya dari cermin yang ia pegang. Setengah jam lagi ia harus memberikan hasil kerja anak buahnya pada bagian percetakan dan menemui bosnya. Barusan saja sekretaris bosnya kemari dan memberitahukan Luhan untuk segera kesana.

Mungkin ucapan selamat dari sang bos atas etos kerjanya beberapa hari lalu hingga membuatnya naik pangkat.

Lagi-lagi pundaknya terangkat naik. Siapa tau, ia tak mengharapkan banyak pujian. Sejujurnya ia hanya menyukai satu hal dalam pekerjaanya ini. Gaji. Itu saja, ia merasa cukup senang setiap awal bulan. Untuk ucapan selamat yang terus berdatangan padanya, _well¸_ ia tak merasakan apapun.

.

.

.

.

 _Elysian Noceur_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pitty Killer**_

.

.

.

.

 **Cast:**

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

 **Genre:**

Tragedy

Romance

.

.

.

.

Lagkahnya terhentak kesal. Tak peduli dengan tatapan anak buahnya dari baik bilik-bilik mereka. Luhan sungguhan kesal. Bosnya itu seperti permen karet. Dari awal ia datang ke sana, Luhan sudah disambut hangat dengan jamuan teh nikmat yang ia tak ketahui jenis teh apa itu, beberapa hidangan kue gurih yang sangat pas dengan tehnya. Sangat manis untuk sebuah selamat atas etos kerjanya. Namun menjadi pahit seketika saat bosnya memberikan bertumpuk-tumpuk amplop coklat berisikan data yang harus ia kerjakan. Beberapa di antaranya harus selesai malam ini juga. Manis di awal dan pahit di akhir, sifat lengket dan molor hingga langkah kakinya sudah terhenti di ruangannya.

Semakin tinggi kedudukan, semakin tinggi pula pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Ototnya berteriak untuk segera direnggangkan. Membawa amplop hingga hampir menutupi wajahnya tentu tidaklah mudah. Mana tidak ada satupun dari anak buahnya yang membantunya. Kurang ajar!

Dengan kesal ia melempar tumpukan amplop itu hingga beberapa di antaranya terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan. Luhan berteriak frustasi dengan kaki yang sesekali ia hentakan. Seolah dengan melakukan itu emosinya akan rontok dan Luhan akan menginjak semua hal yang membuatnya kesal tepat di bawah kakinya.

Tangannya bertengger di pinggang. _Hairdo_ yang tadinya rapi kini terlihat beberapa anak rambutnya terjatuh hingga menengai ujung bulu mata lentiknya. Hembusan nafas sebal dari bibirnya sukses membuat juntai anak rambut itu bergerak menjauh dari ujung matanya. Tiba-tiba ruangannya menjadi pengap dan bibir Luhan kini mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada tuan pendingin ruangan akan kinerjanya yang sangat buruk. Sepertinya ia harus datang ke bagian peralatan untuk melaporkan pendingin ruangannya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Luhan saja tertuju pada salah satu sofa abu-abunya. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukan halusinasi belaka. Tetapi kedipannya tidak mengubah apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Setangkai mawar merah tergeletak di sofa _single_ abu-abunya. Langkahnya kini mendekat, mencoba mengambil mawah merah di hadapannya. Terlihat baru saja dipotong dan beberapa titik embun masih belum berpindah dari kelopak cantiknya.

Siapa yang meletakkanya? Tidak mungkin salah satu dari anak buahnya yang membusuk di balik bilik mereka. Ujung bibirnya terangkat hingga menimbulkan senyum sinis. Jika benar salah satu anak buahnya yang melakukan ini, bukankah bunga mawar ini menunjukkan bahwa ada sebuah tindakan permohonan maaf atas tindakaan yang selama ini mereka lakukan pada Luhan? Lima tahun ia jadi pekerja rodi dan mudahnya mereka memberikan setangkai bunga mawar?

Enak saja! Luhan kembali kesal. Hampir saja ia membuang bunga itu ke lantai dan menginjak-injaknya sama seperti saat ia melampiaskan emosinya, tetapi urung. Ada sebuah dorongan yang membuatnya berhenti akan kegiatannya barusan.

Sayang, bunga ini cukup cantik untuk menghias ruangannya yang terlalu kaku dalam desain _interior_ nya. Dengan vas bening cantik, air secukupnya, dan bunga mawar ini mungkin ruangannya agar terlihat segar. Di samping itu pula menunjukkan bahwa meminta maaf pada Luhan bukanlah dengan cara mudah seperti ini. Mereka harus bekerja lebih keras tentunya!

Luhan memutuskan untuk menaruh bunga cantik itu di dalam vas cantik miliknya.

.

.

.

.

 _Stilleto_ hitamnya bergerak menimbulkan bunyi berirama dalam ruang rapat divisinya kali ini. Seluruh anggota rapat berisi mantan seniornya. Yang membuat Luhan merasa dongkol adalah mereka masih saja terlihat sama. Tidak ada tindakan akan meminta maaf atau menunjukkan rasa hormat karena Luhan sudah naik jabatan. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang saat melihat hasil presentasi salah satu anak buahnya yang terlihat sekali mereka tak memakai otak untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Mata rusanya menelusuri bagaimana wajah anak buahnya yang ogah-ogahan. Sepertinya anak buahnya itu masih menganggap Luhan adalah junior mereka yang mana harus membantu mereka entah Luhan terima atau tidak. Salah satu anak buahnya yang terduduk di paling pojok bahkan tak malu-malu menunjukkan bahwa ia tertidur pulas saat salah satu rekannya mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya.

Tangan rantingnya menggebrak meja rapat di hadapannya yang otomatis semua anggota rapat yang masa bodoh padanya tiba-tiba menaruh perhatian penuh ke arah Luhan. Bos wanita itu merasakan mual dengan semua tingkah anak buahnya.

"Apa mau kalian?" kalimatnya berdesis di sela emosinya. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya berburu. Sepertinya pertanyaan Luhan barusan bagai angin lewat oleh semua anggota rapat di ruangan ini. Menganggap Luhan hanya seseorang yang tak harus mereka peduli.

Hei! Luhan adalah ketua dari divisi editor, ketua mereka, bos mereka, dasar babi bodoh.

"Oke jika kalian tak ingin bicara." Lanjutnya saat nafasnya sudah merasa baik-baik saja. Luhan berdiri, berpijak pada _stilleto_ dengan hak tinggi yang mengerikan. Tangannya bertengger di pinggang rampingnya dengan jari yang sesekali bergerak, ia masih emosi.

Pandanganya tertuju pada salah satu anak buahnya yang baru saja menunjukkan presentasinya. "Kau! Sampah apa yang barusan kau tunjukkan?! Aku saja ingin enyah dari sini sejak kau membuka presentasi ini. Tidak menarik! Sampah! Aku saja tidak tertarik bagaimana pembaca di luar sana?" ujarnya dengan nada frustasi.

Anak buahnya ini sungguhan, jika mereka membuat asal-asalan seperti ini. Mereka pikir siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan yang menerima amukan dari sang bos?

"Kau!" kali ini tangannya ikut serta menunjuk salah satu anggota yang ketahun tertidur. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" hanya pertanyaan biasa namun seakan menohok karyawan itu hingga ia berdeham menghalau rasa canggung dan malu.

Ruangan rapat ini menjadi kaku dan mencekam. Bos mereka yang selama ini mereka anggap tidak ada kini mengamuk. Lebih seram daripada singa betina marah. Ketukan _stilleto_ menggema di ruangan rapat kedap suara. Seolah setiap ketukan sepatu cantik Luhan akan membunuh mereka.

"Kalian kira aku tidak bisa memecat kalian, huh?" kali ini kalimat Luhan membuat seluruh anggota rapat menjadi gelisah seketika. Seluruh karyawan itu menjadi gelisah. Sepertinya mereka salah memainkan orang. Mereka bermain api dengan bos mereka sendiri. Jika Luhan memecat mereka, mungkin mereka akan pontang-panting di zaman dengan persaingan ketat seperti sekarang.

Peluh mereka tiba-tiba bercucuran sangat jelas hingga mata Luhan menyipit menahan senyum sinis. Tuan pendingin ruangan sepertinya ikutan mengkeret dengan sikap Luhan yang garang seperti sekarang. Lima tahun ia menjadi babu tidak mungkin berontak, Luhan bak singa.

"Berhentikan bermain-main. Tingkatkan kinerja kalian, aku tidak ingin sampah seperti tadi ada di hadapanku minggu depan." Lanjut Luhan dengan hembusan nafas panjang. Ia sepertinya terlampau lelah dengan sikap karyawannya hingga tubuhnya mereasa nyeri dengan beban berat yang tiba-tiba bergelayut mesra. "Dan satu lagi. Kalian tidak akan bisa meminta maaf hanya dengan sekuntum bunga mawar!" jerit Luhan frutasi tak lupa hentakan kaki gemasnya.

Detik berikutnya ia berjalan keluar ruangan beserta langkah kaki penuh emosi. Meninggalkan semua anggota dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Bunga mawar?

.

.

.

.

Tangan kirinya memegang cermin peraknya sedangkan tangan kanannya membenahi tatanan _hairdo_ cantiknya. Ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak insiden marah-marahnya di ruang rapat. Karyawannya tiba-tiba menjadi mengkeret ketika bertemu maupun bertatapan dengan Luhan. Ketua divisinya seolah _grim reaper_ yang bisa saja melayangkan sabit besarnya untuk mencabut nyawa mereka dengan kata lain, Luhan memiliki wewenang untuk memecat mereka.

Dan sudah seminggu sudah mawar itu berdatangan. Jika bunga itu dibeli maka ada plastik kertas yang membungkusnya agar terlihat nilai estetikanya. Tapi, Luhan selalu mendapatkan bunga segar dengan embun yang masih semerbak di ruangannya. Tepat di sofa abu-abunya setiap hari.

 _Well_ , Luhan tidak keberatan. Setidaknya ini merugikannya. Malahan ruangannya terlihat lebih segar setiap hari dengan bunga yang selalu diganti.

Merasa dirinya sudah siap untuk ikut ke rapat mingguan, Luhan meletakkan cerminnya di laci meja kayunya. Membenahi _blouse_ nya yang terlihat sedikti kusut dan menepuk pelan rok satinnya. _Perfect!_ Semoga saja anak buahnya tidak membuat emosinya menari-nari di ruang rapat seperti minggu lalu.

Tangannya membuka kenop pintu, ruangan divisinya sedikit sepi. Hanya beberapa karyawan magang yang sedang sibuk di depan komputer mereka dan selebihnya pasti sudah berada di ruangan rapat. Ia hendak menutup pintu namun gagal saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terdorong ke samping. Ada sesuatu yang keras hingga membuatnya terjengkang dan detik itu juga sebuah tangan kekar merangkul pinggangnya erat. Menahan tubuh kecil Luhan agar tidak terperosok.

Ia kaget, mata rusanya melebar. Luhan hampir saja mengumpat jika saja ia sudah mendarat mulus di lantai divisinya. Luhan sudah berteriak kesal bukan karena ia akan terjatuh, seseorang yang masih memeluk pinggangnya membuat _blouse_ nya naik hingga berantakan.

Dengan hentakan keras, Luhan melepas tangan sosok itu dan mulai mengomel akan _blouse_ nya yang semerawutan. Tangannya tak bisa diam menepuk dan menarik kecil bajunya agar kembali rapi tak luput juga kakinya yang menghentak kesal.

"Ya ampun! Jika berjalan pakai mat–"

Kalimatnya terputus sesaat pandangannya bertemu dengan si penabrak tubuhnya yang tidak memiliki sopan santun. Lidahnya kelu dan matanya tak fokus.

Astaga! Sisi feminim Luhan berteriak gemas. Lelaki yang yang menabraknya barusan membuat sisi tersembunyi Luhan hampir mimisan. Bolehkah ia mengumpat sumpah serapah atas ketampanan lelaki di depannya? Kaki jenjang terselimuti celana kain hitam, pinggang ramping yang di sambung oleh dada lebar nan hangatnya. Luhan sudah merasakan bagaimana hangatnya dada itu saat lelaki itu menahannya yang hendak terjatuh. Dan yang terpenting bagaimana mata tajam menatapnya langsung hingga jantungnya hampir jatuh ke perutnya. Ah, bukan matanya yang membuat Luhan hampir menangis akan ketampanan sosok di depannya ini tetapi . . . jidat! Lelaki itu menaikkan rambutnya hingga menampilkan bagaimana seksi jidatnya hingga Luhan bersemu merah. Jidatnya itu loooohhh! Luhan berteriak dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tersesat." Ucap lelaki itu saat menyadari perempuan yang tak sengaja ia tabrak menatapanya terus menerus hingga ia menjadi gugup. Baru kali ini ia merasakan gugup hanya dengan di pandangi wanita. Biasanya, tanpa ia melihatpun wanita yang menatapnya pasti akan menjadi gugup. Bukan seperti ini, ia merasa gugup bukan main. Mata bayi rusa yang menatapnya terus menerus, tubuh kecil yang sangat pas dalam pelukannya. Ia barusan dengan tak sengaja memeluk tubuh itu akan tak terjatuh. Tanganya bergerak kecil, seolah berontak untuk memeluk kembali tubuh yang sangat ia cari selama ini.

Kepala wanita itu menggeleng pelan terlihat sama gugupnya dengan dia. Ada senyum kecil yang ia tahan saat memandang wanita di depannya.

"Sepertinya aku yang salah karena tidak melihat keadaan sekitar." Jelas Luhan. ia merasa menjadi keledai dungu saat berhadapan dengan tuan tinggi berjidat seksi.

"Oh! Namaku Chanyeol. Aku sedang menuju lantai percetakan dan sepertinya yah, sepertinya aku tersesat." Lelaki yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Chanyeol kini menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan menunjukkan senyum lebar hingga ke mata. Darah Luhan berdesir berseta dentuman jantung yang kuat hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya terdorong kecil ke belakang saat jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras.

"A-aku Luhan." sahutnya masih dalam mode terpesona kepada Chanyeol. Mungkin selama ini ia terlalu mendalami drama upik abunya hingga tak sadar ada pangeran di luar sana yang siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana rasa mual akan lima tahun terakhir seperti terbayar lunas hanya dengan memandang lelaki di depannya ini yang masih menunjukkan senyum.

Chanyeol berdeham saat lagi-lagi Luhan memandangnya dalam. Chanyeol gugup! Sangat! Dan dia merasa ada yang menggelitik di perutnya. "Jadi, Nona Luhan. bisakah kau menunjukkan di mana lantai percetakan?"

Otak Luhan tiba-tiba _blank_. Tidak hanya jidatnya yang seksi, suaranya juga ikutan seksi! Luhan hampai pusing hanya karena pesona Chanyeol. Perlahan kepalanya mengangguk dengan mata yang masih saja tertuju bodoh pada lelaki tinggi di depannya.

"Y-ya, mari ikuti saya."

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Note: Nyiahahahaha judul baru dan lagi-lagi judulnya _weird_. _Hope you're like it._ Karena aku kuliah jadi _slow update_ eaah.

 _Review, please?_

 _A Good Reader Will Be Leave Their Sign._


End file.
